Steering systems are known within the automotive industry. Traditionally, steering systems comprise a number of independent components. Each component of this known design must be assembled together to form the system itself.
Referring to FIG. 1, a known configuration of a steering system 10 is illustrated. System 10 comprises a lock cylinder 55 having a key 60 for enabling and disabling an ignition switch 45 through wires 50. To provide a degree of security, system 10 also comprises a solenoid based steering lock. However, as a means of insuring against theft, lock cylinder 55, ignition switch 45 and solenoid 40 are assembled within a housing which is die cast with a heavy material, such as zinc for example. By this arrangement, a large force is required to pull out lock cylinder 55 from a lock cylinder housing (not shown), to enable ignition switch 45 and disable the solenoid steering lock 40 and "hot wire" the ignition.
Moreover, system 10 comprises a multifunction switching system 30. Multifunction switch system 30 provides switch control to enable and disable independently at least two functional features such as the windshield wiper speed, turn signals, dimmer, hazard lights, parking lights, and brights. To achieve this end, multifunction switch system 30 interfaces with either an internal electronic module or externally electronic control unit.
Lock cylinder 55, ignition switch 45, solenoid 40, and multifunction switch system 30 are all configured within, without, as well as proximate to a steering column 34. Column 35 is further coupled with a clockspring 25 for for transmitting power and signal information of the steering system. To realize this feature, clockspring 25 is mechanically coupled with a steering wheel 15 having an airbag 20, while also being electrically coupled with an electronic control unit.
Several shortcoming are apparent to this know configuration. These include limited security, complexity of assembly, and expense with respect to components and their manufacture, for example. In view of these problems, a need remains for a steering system having improved security, that is simple to assemble and reduces the overall cost of the product.